Savin' Me
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Você merece ser salvo? – Sam's POV Fic dedicada à Mary Spn


**[Supernatural] Savin' Me**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus direitos autorais obviamente não me pertencem! (até porque se pertencessem já teria rolado o maior Wincest na série u_u") Tudo do Eric Kripke e dos criadores da série.

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gêneros:** Angst, e eu realmente não sei se tem outra categoria. Mas acho que sim. Se vocês pensarem em alguma, por favor me digam pra que eu possa definir melhor isso aqui! ^^

**Shipper:** No shipper :3 embora possa ser considerada Wincest, isso depende do seu ponto de vista. Ou seja, se não quiserem ver como Wincest, não vai ser Wincest :3

**Sinopse:** Você merece ser salvo? – **Sam's POV** (Fic dedicada à Mary Spn)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles (**OMFG**, essa linda! Muito obrigado por betar, sua fofa! 3)

Ooooooolha eu aqui outra vez! Sim, seus lindos, podem me bater porque eu sei que mereço –Q

Outra Oneshot pra acrescentar à minha lista de trabalhos/projetos paralelos às minhas long-fics! Essa é dedicada para a **Mary Spn**, essa linda 3 vi seu tweet hoje pedindo uma fanfiction com a música, e não consegui não escrever! Essa letra é tão linda, God ;_;

Enfim! Huashuashuashua, a fic é sua, fofa! **;)**

**Notas da beta****: **Laraaaaaaaaa! Eu amei a fanfic, sério, tá muito linda *-* Adorei mesmo e, cara, eu amo a forma que você escreve e descreve tão bem os sentimentos, isso não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer, eu mesmo acho que peco muito nessa parte. Sou sua fã, me dar um pouco do seu talento *-*  
Beijão, bebê e até a próxima fic que me mandar 3

**Capítulo Único**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Com please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Seus braços pesam. A cabeça está doendo. Não enxerga muito mais que um palmo à sua frente. E, de alguma forma, tudo que você deseja é não cair de joelhos. Precisa estar em pé. Precisa chegar lá. _Ele_ precisa de você. Eles. Todos eles. Quebrado, partido. Com a cabeça ferrada, as lembranças do Inferno.

Você continua em pé. Um passo. Outro. E mais um. Cada pequeno vestígio de força fazendo com que você se arraste. Com ele. _Por_ ele. Por todos os erros que cometeu, e também todas as coisas que disse e o magoaram. Por cada pequena decisão, e cada pequeno sentimento dos quais pôde desfrutar. Por tudo que viveram, por tudo que sentiram. Pelas demonstrações de carinho, pelo amor.

Pela _família_.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Suas pernas tremem. Seu coração dói. Mas você continua. Queimando, ardendo. A maldita barreira quebrada. Algo dentro de você quer desistir. Quer parar de tentar. Simplesmente se deixar cair, deixar pra lá. Afogar-se na dor, na escuridão, no desespero.

E aí, você lembra.

"_**Está tudo bem, Sammy. Eu estou com você. Eu não vou te abandonar. Vai ficar tudo bem." – **_ele lhe disse, naquela vez em que acreditaram que se perderiam um do outro, para sempre.

Foi muito tempo de treino. Sentimentos repreendidos, ações rejeitadas. Abnegação de carinho, de presença. Você e ele, sozinhos. Aprendendo, blefando, batendo, apanhando. Ganhando ou perdendo, sempre juntos.

Você é um guerreiro. Um lutador e soldado. E soldados não desistem, soldados se adaptam. _Se você começa algo, é pra terminar._

Dizem que o dever de um soldado é lutar pela pátria. Pois bem, eu lhe digo. O dever de um soldado não é lutar pela pátria. O dever de um soldado é morrer por ela.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Você é um pecador. Você erra, você falha. Comete erros, e conta mentiras. Não é, nunca foi, e nunca será perfeito.

E é isso, essa imperfeição gritante, essas falhas, essas fissuras em você, que te torna tão grandiosamente humano. Que te torna digno de tentar outra vez. Medo de errar, sim. Medo de tentar, nunca.

Você precisa dele. Deles. _Todos eles_. Ao seu lado. Perto de você. Pra te amar, te sentir, te deixar tocar. Abraçar, confortar, discutir, brigar. Ou até mesmo socar! Beber um whisky num bar qualquer. Sentar num sofá, discutir pela posse do controle remoto e acabar entrando num consenso para assistir um jogo; mesmo que mal se importem com os times que estarão jogando. Dormir numa cama dura de um motel vazio à beira de estrada, com a certeza e consciência de que, ao se levantar, tudo vai estar bem, e _ele_ vai estar na cama ao lado, ainda dormindo. Brigar pelas comidas gordurosas e quando _ele_ mexer em seu notebook. Brigar pra saber quem vai dirigir, ou simplesmente pra pedir pra _ele_ desligar a música. Não importa verdadeiramente, contanto que estejam com você. Todos eles.

Você vai continuar caminhando. Mesmo que cada passo faça seu corpo inteiro protestar, e cada centímetro conquistado lhe quebre aos pedaços. Você não vai desistir, porque é isso que os heróis fazem. E mesmo que nem todos acreditem, você é um herói também.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_**Será que vale a pena te salvar?**_


End file.
